The Diaries of a Baggins
by anseharperlee
Summary: Isabelle "Belle" Harper Took-Baggins has lead a wonderful life with her loving mother Belladonna Took and step-father Bungo Baggins in New Orleans, Louisiana. That is until tragedy strikes and she is forced to move to England to live with her biological father Mr. Greene and half brother Thranduil. What is her life going to be like now? - oh and did I mention she's a witch?
1. Chapter 1-5

Author's Note: This is completely Canon. I think... It's not 100% based off of the books, more like a combination of the two. The Universe of Hogwarts is based after the War. That's about as far as following the Book as it's gonna get. COMPLETELY fictional. I DON'T ANYTHING. _**All CHARACTERS BELONG TO TOLKIEN AND ROWLING.**_ **_I ONLY OWN ISABELLE HARPER TOOK-BAGGINS-GREENE_**. 'FemBilbo*Thorin.' Major SlowBurn. Ori*Dwalin are my Baes. Thranduil's a little shit. Belle's a Badass. Thorin is a Romantic sap. Headmaster Gandalf. Professor Galadreil. All around sass.

_WARNING...WILL DEPICT PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE. DON'T READ IF THIS TRIGGERS ANY PAST TRUAMA. I DON'T ENCOURAGE ABUSE OF ANY FORM, BUT I DO WRITE ABOUT HOW ONE CAN OVER COME SUCH ABUSE AND HOW TO STAND UP TO THE BULLIES...WARNING. _

I hope you enjoy this Fic. This is my first FanFiction so bear with me. There will probably be some parts where you think "What the Hell?"

Rate M for Mature Audiences... this is just a precaution. I don't fully know where I'm going with this. There will be plenty of Cursing, Mild Violence for now, Fluff in the future, and possible Smut ( Maybe, I don't know yet.)

* * *

_This is the diary of one Isabelle "Belle" Harper Baggins-Greene. Age 16. Petite at height 5'2". Long curly Auburn hair. Chocolate brown eyes (Black if angry)...oh and one of the brightest witches of her generation._

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE - INTRO._

August 22, 2014

Dear Diary,

Where do I begin? Mom gave me this diary for my birthday last year. Saying that "**_every accomplished young lass should keep a diary at least once in her life_**". gosh i miss her. I am on the plane right now. on my way back to England to live with my father and older brother. I am leaving behind everything I have known for the past 11 years to essentially go live with strangers. i have not spoken to my father in 5 years. what do you say to a complete stranger? Hey remember me your daughter. the one you never wanted. the one you hated and blamed for your divorce? i miss my mom. i wish she was here to help me through this. i don't want to go back to England. i really wish i was 18 already so that i wouldn't have put up with my father dictating my life for the next two years. Well. the flight attendant is telling us to put on our seatbelts and to prepare to land. i will write more later. au revoir.

_Belle_

August 23, 2014

Dear Diary,

I realized that I didn't properly introduce myself the last time I wrote. I know this is silly. why am I introducing myself to a book? But seeing as you are essentially going to be my confidant for the next two years while I survive this hell hole then I think a proper introduction is necessary. Don't you? My name is Isabelle Harper Took-Baggins (Greene… but I don't take my father's last name. it's just on my birth certificate). But you can just call me Belle. I was born in Hertfordshire, England which is about an hour outside of London. My parents are Belladonna Took-Baggins and Benjamin "Bungo" Baggins. Technically Bungo is my step-dad but since he raised me I actually call him dad cause that's what he is. My biological father is my mom's first husband and i call him Mr. Greene or Father to his face cause he doesn't like it when I call him Mr. Greene. (Boy is he gonna be pissed when he finds out that I changed my last name from Greene to Baggins). I have one sibling on 's side which is my brother Thranduil (who names their kid that. 's first wife was clearly high when she came up with that weird ass name...oh yeah he is my half brother. we don't share the same mom.)My parents divorced when I was 4 and my mom moved us back to her hometown of New Orleans, Louisiana. I grew up in the states so that's probably gonna get me into a lot of trouble with all the uptight Yanks here in England. oh well like I give a shit. my mom married my dad when I was about 6. they opened up their own nightclub/inn. the inn part is called "Baggins of BagEnd" and the nightclub is called "The Shire". My mom really liked Tolkien and add the fact that her parents were Irish emigrants, everything was very Irish. it certainly added a lot of authenticity during Mardi Gra. umm. one of the biggest things that i probably need to tell you before I get into my whole life history is that I come from a strange family. we aren't the average run of the mill American family. On both sides I come from two of the most prominent Magical families in England and Ireland. Yes. you read right I said magical. I'm a witch. my mom was one and is a wizard. I attended Rivendell's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in NOLA since I was 7. My best friend Lolabelia is a Veela and witch as well. I met her when I started going to Rivendell. Now that I am living with I will be attending Hogwarts School of W and W. Yep my family is weird…

well, the plane finally landed in the London International airport about 45 minutes after the flight attendant told me to prepare to land. I hate planes. I was expecting Mr. Greene and possibly Thranduil to be picking me up from the airport. I was mistaken. I reached the end of the terminal and there was a limo driver with a sign that had my name on it.

"Good morning, Miss Greene, did you have a lovely flight?" asked the driver.

"Good morning and yes I did." I replied. Great I'm gonna have to tell him its Baggins.

"Is that all your luggage, Miss Greene?" he asked.

"um, no I have three more suitcases that I need to go get."

"very well, let's get to it, your father expects you to arrive by dinner and we have an hour's drive ahead of us."

we head to the luggage pick up lane. It seemed odd to me that Mr. Greene wasn't here to pick me up himself. You would figure that the guy would want to see his only daughter the one he has been estranged from since she was 4 and hasn't seen since she was 10. the driver really does creep me out though. he is in the typical limo driver get up of a cheap black suit. he has orange-red hair thats slicked back and an ugly gotee. And I noticed he kept leering at other girls that we passed and I am pretty sure the entire time he was also checking out my ass. (note to self don't wear skinny jeans around the perv). Luck was on my side today. as soon as we got to the luggage bay I spotted all of my suitcases.

"Is this all of them, Miss Greene?" he asked after I handed him two of the suitcases.

"Yes, it is…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I replied with a little bit of confusion.

"Alfred, Miss Greene." he replied with a smile. Even his smile gives me the creeps. I hope I am not gonna have to deal with him too often while I'm here.

"It's Miss. Baggins, Alfred, or just Miss. Belle" I told him.

"Miss?" he looked puzzled and soooo uncomfortable. huh? I wonder if he knows that this is gonna piss off Mr. Greene?

"My name. Its either Miss. Baggins or Miss Belle. I don't go by Miss. Greene. So if you want me to answer any future questions it would probably be best that you knew my name since I won't answer to Miss Greene." I said with a hint of arrogance

"uh...oh...ok". he stammered. I was internally laughing my ass off. he looked so uncomfortable.

by this point we had reached the limo. I slid into the back seat and pulled out my Iphone. I texted Lola.

HEY GIRL. I MADE IT TO OLD BLIGHTY :l

**HOW'S ? THRANDUIL? IS HE STILL GOT A STICK UP HIS ASS?**

IDK. HIS PERV LIMO DRIVER PICKED ME UP.

**WTF? HE WASN'T EVEN THERE? &amp; PERV?!**

YEAH ALFRED (PERV)IS A CREEP. HE KEPT LEERING AT OTHER GIRLS AND CHECKING OUT MY ASS. OH AND HE KEPT CALLING ME MISS GREENE.

**WTF? OOOH IS GONNA BE PISSED THAT YOU GO BY BAGGINS NOW…**

YEP IM SO SCREWED. HOWS NOLA? I MISS YA'LL SO MUCH ALREADY.

**WE MISS YOU TOO GIRL. I CANT WAIT FOR BREAK TO SEE YOU AGAIN. YOU ARE COMING BACK FOR BREAK RIGHT?**

WOULDN'T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD. I GOTTA GO. I WILL CALL YOU TOMORROW. STAY SAFE TONIGHT… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. ;)

**YEAH YEAH AU REVOIR BEYOTCH**

AU REVOIR SLUT.

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO - GREENWOOD MANOR_

The limo pulled into what I can only assume is a two mile long drive way. great I'm in the sticks. now don't get me wrong I'm perfectly fine in the country. but I grew up in NOLA and a bar at that. I'm used to parties every night. staying up till 2 every night and up for class at 8 the next morning. I'm gonna be bored as hell. we finally stopped in front of a mansion that looks straight out of Downtown Abby. There was two tall blonde men in front of the house. I am assuming this is Mr. Greene and Thranduil.

"Welcome to Greenwood Manor, Miss Baggins." Alfred said as he opened my door.

I looked at who already looked irritated at Alfred. and said "Thanks Alfred. and turned to look at my estranged family.

"Isabelle, welcome home. You look just like your mother. Lovely as ever." Mr. Greene smiled at me. he held out his hand to me.

"Thank you and um i go by Belle now." I replied and calmly shook his hand. and turned to do the same to Thranduil.

"and you must be Thranduil?" I smiled at him. trying really hard to be polite.

"Yes, and you must be the sister I know nothing about." he snapped and didn't shake my hand.

ok he's an asshole.

"Thranduil, shake your sister's hand." scolded his son. "You two will get to know each other with time i'm sure". if looks could kill I'm sure these two would have done so by now. they both were glaring at each other in such a similar way they both probably could have passed as twins at that moment. I was struggling to keep a straight face through it all. Thranduil grudgingly backed down first and shook my hand. we all turned to go into the house/mansion.

"I take it your flight went well?" Mr. Greene asked as we entered the foyer.

"Yes, sir. It was alright." I replied trying not to get on his bad side immediately. chanting grandma Baggins' mantra of manners, manners.

"I will show you to your room so that you may get settled in and then we will give you the tour of the residence and the grounds before dinner." Mr. Greene said as we climbed the stairs. "You and Thranduil will share the third floor. and you will have your old room. I have had the servants already tidy it up and update it for young lady such as yourself. I hope it meets your taste in style. if not we can always have a professional redecorate it."

"oh, thank you and I'm sure it will be just fine. I'm not picky." I said. By Mahal, I hope there is a hidden elevator somewhere here. I can't imagine carry my trunk up these damn stairs. we finally reached the third floor and walked down a long hallway to an ivory door. Thranduil continued down the hall to a pale green door as Mr. Greene opened the ivory one. I was probably in a state of shock by the sheer size of the room. Back in NOLA I had an entire floor to myself but my bedroom wasn't as large as an entire first floor of an average size house! The room was painted a pale yellow with ivory accents. there was a large white canopy bed made out of pale cedar wood. there was a matching desk, vanity, armour, and digital media console. there were two sets of french-doors on the right side wall. one I'm assuming was for the bathroom, and the other for the closet. the entire back wall was made of floor to ceiling glass window that had two sets of french doors that opened out onto a balcony. I could see pale cedar wood patio swing, chase, and table. on the left side wall was floor to ceiling mirrors with a ballet bar ( I guess Mom told him I danced). the floors were old smooth pine floors. the room was gorgeous.

I was startled out of my state of shock by deep chuckles coming from my right. "I'm assuming that you like it based on your facial expression?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you. the ballet bar is actually the icing on the cake for this room. It makes it kinda perfect." I gushed.

"Well, i'm glad you like it. I tried to go with styles that I thought matched your personality. at least from what I knew from the emails your mother has sent me over the years. and I figured that you probably inherited your mother's abilities in dance. well I am gonna let you settle in. meet us downstairs in the living room in 15 for the tour." he said as he left.

I turned to go investigate the bathroom and closet. the first door I came to was the bathroom. it had a large shower and separate tub (won't be using the tub). There was a door on the left wall. I wonder if it connects to the closet. I went in and yep I was right. it connected to the walk-in closet that was the other french doors. I went to collect my suitcases and dragged two of them into the closet to be unpacked later. and the other I put on the bed along with my backpack, laptop bag, and carry-on. I pulled out a change of clothes to change out of my sweats that I wore on the plane. I put on a pair of blue jean skinny jeans that I rolled up to my ankle. a pale blue button up and my white chucks. then I returned to the bathroom to brush out my curls from the bun that I previously had it in. all done I went in search of my family.

* * *

Mr. Greene was in the living room along with the jackass (Thranduil's new name until he proves otherwise.) seemed to be in a very heated discussion on the phone. he turned to me as he covered the phone with his hand.

"Belle, I do apologize but I need to take this. how about you and your brother go ahead with that tour without me and I will see you both at dinner?"

"Ok, that's fine." I replied. Jackass looked appalled, disgusted that he would have to do such a thing. so not getting any brownie points. jerk. we left the living room.

as soon as the Jackass and I were out of earshot. Jackass turned to me and with a sneer said "let's get something straight. you and I will never be brother and sister. you stay out of my way I will stay out yours. got. it?"

"Got it Jackass. But know this fuck with me once and you will have war. I will stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. we will behave in front of Daddy-dearest like the big perfect family. Otherwise we have nothing to do with each other." i sassed him. He actually smirked at that.

"whatever, im sure you are old enough to tour the grounds on your own. be back to the main house and seated in the dining room with in an hour." he said as he left me by the stairs.

I just shrugged and went to tour the house that will be my home for the next 5 days till we head off to school…

* * *

I was in the dining room at the designated time and luckily I didn't have to wait long for Mr. Greene and Jackass cause I was hungry.

as soon we all were seated and the salad was served (by servants… I'm not liking this) started in with twenty questions.

"So Belle, I was told that you attended Rivendell. How did you like it there?"

"It was an excellent school. I learned a lot and made many friends. I felt really at home there."

"Did you partake in any extracurricular activities besides dance?"

"well, I played quidditch and I worked at "The Shire" during the breaks."

"The Shire?"

"Yeah, Mom's bar. My friend Lola and I have our own band and we would play our sets at least one night a week. the rest of the time I bartended and Lola was a waitress."

"Oh, well, you won't have to do that here. there won't be any need for you to work."

"Yeah, I mean I didn't have to there either. But it was fun and Mom always instilled hard working skills in me since I was little. But I just worked there for the fun of it not cause mom needed me too."

"So tell me about your studies. Your mother told me that you were able to skip a year and are now in the same year as your brother."

"Yes, I was both Lola and I were able to skip our second year. we both tied for highest average in our year."

"Excellent. What house were you both in?"

"House?"

"Yes, House. Slytherin is the house that our family has been apart of for 14 generations. Your Mother never mentioned which house you were sorted into in your first year."

"Oh, Rivendell doesn't have houses. "

"Well, who do compete against in quidditch?" Jackass finally chimed in.

"we play other Wizardry schools around the country and in Europe."

"Is there a lot of schools in America?"

"Well there is some. there's one in California, Alaska, New York, NOLA, and Puerto Rico. We also play schools from Paris, Berlin, Athens, Madrid, Sydney Australia, and Cape Hope in South Africa and Cairo, Egypt."

"well, then it looks like we will have to have you sorted into a house. which I am sure will be Greenes of Greenwood have been sorted into Slytherin. Tomorrow, the three of us will travel to the London flat and over the next two days we will complete your school shopping in Diagon Alley and of course meeting with your grandparents. Then in three days you both will board the train to Hogwarts."

"I thought school didn't start for another 5 days?"

"Second Years and above the option of returning earlier and since you need to be sorted into a house. its best if you return as early as possible that you may have the appropriate robes and school attire. Well I must leave you to finish up some business. Get some rest the two of you. we will leave by 9am tomorrow."

* * *

I returned to my room after dinner. I didn't bother to unpack since we would be leaving in the morning. Guess I wouldn't be able to make this some what like home after all….Bon Carnet de Nuit. {Good Night Diary}.

_Belle_.

August 23-24, 2014.

Dear Diary,

We arrived at the flat in London around brunch time. My "Grandparents" were already here. All I can say about them is that "Grandma" has no personality. and "Grandpa" is an asshole. he couldn't get my name right . he kept calling me "Girl". and making underhanded comments about how American I am. Thranduil and him seem to get along. go figure. In the afternoon Gma took me to go shopping in Diagon Alley. she certainly made sure my robes made me look like a nun. It was actually kinda funny when she accidentally saw my matching red lace bra and panty set when I was changing into a set of robes.. I'm pretty sure if I had been wearing a thong she would have had a heart attack. Oh well.. I can always alter my robes to my personal taste later. That evening was another boring dinner. And the next day was shopping for school supplies. My last night in London I called Lola.

Hey girl. What you doing?

** I'm at "the Green Dragon" Bells where else?**

Say high to Hamish for then. I just wanted to check in I don't know if Hogwarts allows muggle technology so if not then I'm gonna have to be sneaky about it.

**Ok we'll have fun and do me a favor Bells while you're there get laid you need it. **

Oh gee thanks bye bitch love you.

**Bye slut love you too and rappelez-vous être un peu méchant...(remember be a little naughty). **

I love Lola dearly but she's crazy. Well I'm gonna turn in I have a long day tomorrow. Au Revoir …

_Belle_

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE - HOGWARTS AND A NEW HOUSE MEMBER_

August 25, 2014

Dear diary,

This morning Thranduil and I went to Platform 9 3/4 to aboard the Hogwarts Express. He immediately found a cabin that had a tall blonde who he introduced as Legolas. This guy is pretty cute. Tall blonde with blue eyes. But so not my type . After complete silence for 20 minutes I decided to go explore the train. I was walking down the hallway and there was a large group and I didn't feel like going through that so I ducked into a cabin. Apparently it wasn't empty there was two girls, one brunette and a red head.

Oh hey. I'm sorry I thought this cabin was empty

It's cool" the brunette replied ."I'm Dis and this is Ori."

"Belle. Is it alright if I hang out in here?"

"Sure... We could use some new conversation."

"So where are you from? You look to much older to be a first year." Ori piped up

"I'm transferring from Rivendell in New Orleans. I'm a 5th year"

"Oh cool Dis's brother and. One of my brothers are 5th years. We are 4th years."

"So any cute guys in NOLA?" Asked Dis with a coy smile.

I giggled "oh wouldn't you like to know."

We all giggled at that. I think I'm gonna like these girls

* * *

About two hours later we arrived at Hogwarts. I had learned that Ori had two brothers Nori and Dori. And are Dis's cousins. Dis has 4 brothers Thorin was the oldest, Freiren Dis's twin, and Fili and Kili. They are all Gryffindors. They live outside of London in a small town called Erebor. We all grabbed our bags and head towards the school grounds. Along the way I met Ori's brothers and Ori's boyfriend's brother Balin. We all headed to the dining hall. They went to the Gryffindor table while I headed towards a professor about which house I was to sit with. I met Professor Galadriel. She introduced me to Headmaster Gandalf the Grey .

"Well hello Miss You look just like your mother."

"You knew my mom?"

"Why yes she was one of my brightest students … a very lovely witch, I am deeply sorry for your loss. "

"Thank you ... Um which house am I suppose to be apart of."

"Well if you just wait here I will make my announcements and then we can have you sorted into a house."

The headmaster left to address the student body. "Welcome students. I hope you all have had a lovely summer and are excited to get back to your studies here at Hogwarts. As you all well know the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Any students out after curfew without permission are to receive one week of detention. Now on to some new announcements we welcome back Professor Radagast from his trip to the Amazon. We also are welcoming a new student all the way from the Rivendell School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in New Orleans, Louisiana. Welcome Miss Belle Baggins. " the entire dining hall clapped it was really annoying I felt like I was under a microscope. "As you all know this means that Miss Baggins will need to be sorted into a house. Professor Galadriel please bring the Sorting Hat?" She arrived with a large brown hat that had a face on it and placed it on my head. The hat was talking.

"Well well a Baggins I haven't sorted a Baggins in a long time. Such respectable young people. But oh also a Took. My goodness I wonder how that happened. Oh well let's see which house would suit you best. Now let me think" after what seemed like forever the hat yelled out

**"GRYFFINDOR"**

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR - A CONFRONTATION WITH A SLYTHERIN_

The relief I felt when that crazy old hat yelled out Gryffindor was to say the least a little overwhelming. I didn't think that I cared too much about which house I wanted to be in. In all honestly I didn't give it a passing thought, but when I heard Gryffindor I realized that I would have been so disappointed to have been assigned to any other house. I don't know...Gryffindor just sounded like home to me. I went to go sit with Dis and Ori after the hat was removed from my head. I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait for the year to begin now. Before I was dreading all of it. But now… I have friends who seem to accept me and that's all I could ask for. After I sat down in between Dis and Ori, we all dug into our dinner. The Girls introduced me to some more of their friends and family. Dis introduced me to three of her four brothers. Freiren fair where Dis is dark. Its actually kind of funny that Freiren and Fili look more like twins and Dis and Kili look more like twins than Dis and Freiren. They also introduced me to friends of theirs brothers Oin and Gloin. Their cousins Bifur and Bombur. Dinner was probably the most fun I had in a long time that didn't involve a bottle of Jack Daniels. Afterwards on our way to the Gryffindor tour things were great and all hell broke loose.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" Thranduil growled at me as he slammed me against a pillar.

"Excuse me, the only thing that I find wrong here is the fact that you aren't hexed from here to kingdom come for laying a hand on me. So what the HELL is your problem?" I sassed back. It was taking my everything to stay calm.

"You just had to go and befriend the filth of Gryffindor, didn't you? You had to go and be sorted into their house?" He snarled at me and tightened his grip on my wrist as he spoke. When did he get this hand around my wrist?

"Is there a problem here?" growled an unfamiliar voice.

"None that concerns you, mudblood." Thranduil snapped at the stranger.

At that word I saw red.

"What did you just call him?" my voice was eerily calm.

Jackass smirked at me, "Go figure the skank defends the mudblood. First you befriend the mudblood's sister and her pet, then you get sorted into that horrid house, and now you seem offended on their behalf. You're just like your mother. A pathetic excuse for a witch"-CRACK - " You Bitch you broke my nose?"

"I should have done worse. Now you listen here You good for nothing spineless twat. If you value your life you will never ever speak to me again about my mother. You don't know a goddamn thing about her. And if you ever use that abominable word around me again or insult Dis and Ori around me again I won't hesitate to hex you from here to kingdom come and back. AND if you EVER lay a hand on me again I will kick your ass the good old fashion way. You got that? Now I suggest you and your cronies slink back to your dungeon before I go find a prefect or worse a professor and tell them that you assaulted a female student." I calmly sneered at him.

The Jackass clearly had a death wish because he gave me a look of disgust before he tried to corner me again. This time I was prepared for the attack and soundly grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall with his arm pinned behind his back. "You are beyond stupid, Jackass. You have not only pissed off a witch who is licensed in wandless magic since she was 13. You also pissed off a girl who is the Daughter of the Inner Five. But seeing as you are stupid I'm going to explain that to you. THAT means I have been trained in Dark Magic since I was born by 4 of the most powerful Castors in the history of Magic and can use such magic undetected because wandless magic is not monitored by the Ministry therefore is perfectly legal and can't be traced back to the creator. Now when I release you. You will do as I say and walk away Or I will be forced to forgo my previous threat of involving a professor and Just handling you myself. And I assure you when I lose my temper I make Voldemort look like a fucking angel in comparison." I pulled him off the wall, turned him towards his cronies, and pushed him away. He turned to me with a disgusted look on his face, but I could see the fear in his eyes. He knew what the Inner Five was.

"You are in for a rude awaking if you think you're gonna get away with this, Dear Sister." There was a gasp from my left. I am assuming it came from Ori, but I was focused on Thranduil and calming my anger before I did something that I couldn't take back.

"That's right, She is my Biological Half-sister. We share the same dad. What little sis did you really think you could keep it a secret that you are a Greene of the Greenwood? Try making friends in Gryffindor now that everyone knows that you are in fact related to a Slytherin." He spoke with so much disdain it was scary how much he looked like .

"You think you're so smart?" I asked him sarcastically. "You think that I care? Well news flash I don't, And I am NOT your sister and I never will be. Mr. Greene is not my dad. Benjamin Bungo Baggins is my dad. He was the one who raised me, loved me, and was there for me when I needed him most. So go ahead and assume that I will ever claim the Greene name cause Hippogriffs will shit kittens before that day ever comes." I laughed at him. and walked away from the crowd that had formed during our argument. I tried to reach the clearing in front of the Forbidden Forest before the tears started fall.

_Belle_

* * *

_CHAPTER FIVE - Thorin's POV_

Dwalin, my best friend, and I were walking through the halls on our way to the dorms. I really wasn't listening to Dwalin go on about his girlfriend Ori. We turned a corner outside of the dining hall when we spotted probably one of the biggest things that could get my blood boiling faster than you can say Mahal! The scumbag Thranduil Greene, Slytherin snake and downright asshole , had a small girl pinned against a wall with his hand wrapped around her wrist in what was clearly a painful way based on the girl's grimace. I turned to Dwalin and nudged him. He looked at me and nodded to me. He had seen what I saw. Dwalin pointed to something standing off to the side of the interaction. SHIT it was Ori and Dis. We both looked at each other in silent agreement. We walked over to the bastard.

"Is there a problem here?" I growled menacingly.

"None that concerns you, mudblood." he didn't spare me and Dwalin a glance. He was solely fixated on the girl.

Something at that word clearly pissed the girl off because the grimace and look of confusion immediately left her face and a deadly furious one replaced it.

"What did you just call him?" the girl asked. she sounded so calm despite the look of pure death on her face.

Then the moron sneered at her and insulted her mother. Moron. I thought the girl was gonna pull out her wand and hex his balls off which would have been priceless. Instead she surprised us all . The tiny little thing turned around and punched Thranduil in the face. He stumbled back gripping his nose all the while complaining about it being broken. From how much blood was coming out of it. I would say it was broken.

"I should have done worse. Now you listen here You good for nothing spineless twat. If you value your life you will never again speak to me again about my mother. You don't know a goddamn thing about her. And if you ever use that abominable word around me again or insult Dis and Ori around me again I won't hesitate to hex you from here to kingdom come and back. AND if you EVER lay a hand on me again I will kick your ass the good old fashion way. You got that? Now I suggest you and your cronies slink back to your dungeon before I go find a prefect of worse a professor and tell them that you assaulted a female student." Damn the girl had some serious balls and by Mahal she curses worse than Dwalin and that's saying something.

Scumbag lunged at her and I thought that I was going to have to kick his ass, which i would have gladly done, but the spitfire surprised me again and soundly pinned the bastard against the wall.

"You are beyond stupid, Jackass. You have not only pissed off a witch who is licensed in wandless magic since she was 13. You also pissed off a girl who is the Daughter of the Inner Five. But seeing as you are stupid I'm going to explain that to you. THAT means I have been trained in Dark Magic since I was born by 4 of the most powerful Castors in the history of Magic and can use such magic undetected because wandless magic is not monitored by the Ministry therefore is perfectly legal and can't be traced back to the creator. Now when I release you. You will do as I say and walk away Or I will be forced to forgo my previous threat of involving a professor and Just handling you myself. And I assure you when I lose my temper I make Voldemort look like a fucking angel in comparison." The girl sneered at him. Who the hell was this girl?

I actually thought that Thranduil would do as she said seeing as only a moron would attack her after that piece of information. But apparently the guy had a death wish.

"You are in for a rude awaking if you think you're gonna get away with this, Dear Sister."

Wait What? This little spitfire was his sister. How the hell? This guy is worse than we thought if he's capable of laying a hand on his sister and threaten her the way he did. He so needs an ass kicking. There was an audible gasp from Ori who was standing behind Dwalin (I guess he decided to take the defence while I took the offence).

"That's right, She is my Biological Half-sister. We share the same dad. What little sis did you really think you could keep it a secret that you are a Greene of the Greenwood? Try making friends in Gryffindor now that everyone knows that you are in fact related to a Slytherin."

Then pain in the girl's eyes was just a passing flicker. I almost thought I imagined it. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone and her mask of indifference was back.

"You think you're so smart?" the girl asked him sarcastically.. "You think that I care? Well news flash I don't, And I am NOT your sister and I never will be. Mr. Greene is not my dad. Benjamin Bungo Baggins is my dad. He was the one who raised me, loved me, and was there for me when I needed him most. So go ahead and assume that I will ever claim the Greene name cause Hippogriffs will shit kittens before that day ever comes." the girl laughed in Thranduil's face before she turned and walked away.

Thranduil gave us all a final look of disgust before him and his minions left. I looked at Dwalin and saw a look of disbelief that probably mirrored my own. I turned toward my sister who look a little sick.

"How can Belle be related to that monster? She is nothing like him." my sister whispered.

"Didn't you hear him, Dis, they share the same Father. But based on Belle just said and what she told us on the train, I'd lay money on that she didn't grow up knowing her Father and brother. I mean she did say she's lived in New Orleans since she was 4."replied Ori.

"Where did she go? Should someone go after and make sure she's ok?" asked my sister, always the mother hen.

"Yeah probably, I mean she seems tough but I think some of those comments did get to her." I spoke up, slightly concerned for the girl.

"Dis and I will go look for her. I think she probably wants to see a familiar face rather than some strangers." Ori stated.

"You two are not wandering around alone right now. If that bastard will lay a hand on his own blood then I don't want him any where near you." Dwalin firmly stated.

"Dwalin's right, we'll stay with you till you find her and then we'll stick around to make sure the moron doesn't try any funny business. and that's final no arguments sister." I said pointing to Dis.

"I wasn't going to argue with you" Dis huffed at me.

"huh, yeah sure." I grinned at my baby sister knowing her all too well.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes but we found her by Beorn the gamekeeper's house on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. She was sitting against a tree with her knees drawn up and arms around them. It almost looked like she was shaking. We were about 10 feet away when Ori stepped on a stick. The girl, Belle I think?, sharply looked up. There was tear stains on her cheeks. I wanted to comfort the girl and at the same time kill the Jackass for hurting her. She lifted her hands to wipe away the tears. Her sleeves slid down and I could see a red ring around one of her wrists where he had his hold on her. She looked straight at us, her face was back to its stoic mask but her big brown eyes gave her away. She has such gorgeous chocolate brown eyes framed by perfect soft auburn curls… by mahal what am I think? … she is really pretty… oh just shut up you sap!

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked quietly. She seemed so small now that the fight wasn't in her.

"Checking up on you. Are you ok?" Dis asked as she sat down on the girl's right. Ori sat on her left.

"Thank you, but I meant why are you talking to me? she asked meekly.

"what do you mean? of course we would talk to you." Ori said matter of factly.

"well, you heard him. I'm his sister, by blood at least. and He's right on one account. who wants to talk to let alone be friends with the slimy bastard's little sister?" the girl asked. by mahal what has those bastards done to her?

"That's nonsense. Anyone would be happy to have you as a friend despite who your brother is. I mean from what Ori and I pieced together you two didn't grow up together. So really you are only related by blood and name only." Dis said as she put her arm around the girl and gave her a hug.

"We didn't grow up together. I've had nothing to do with Jackass since i was 7 and nothing to do with Mr. Greene since I was 10" she said. "The only reason I have to deal with them now is because my mom and dad died in an accident over the summer and legally Mr. Greene is my only guardian."

"Couldn't you have stayed with your family in New Orleans?" Ori asked.

"No, my step-dad never officially adopted me, so his side of the family has no legal rights and parent's rights trump grandparents unless you can prove that your parents can't properly take care of you. It's the same with godparents." she sighed. "So now I have to live with two sociopaths for the next two years till I turn 18".

"That sucks." Dis exclaimed.

"Yeah it does. it's getting cold out here. why don't we head inside before we all get in trouble for staying out after curfew." Ori stated looking at the darkening sky.

Ori and Dis helped the girl up and wrapped their arms around her as a sign of comfort and as they headed towards the dorms, Dwalin and I fell in step behind them. As we headed back, I thought about the girl. So small, yet so fierce. If I'm not careful, I'm going to be in so much trouble. I looked at her between my sister and her friend. I noticed how petite she was with curves in all the right places … yep in soooooo much trouble.

* * *

All Comments or Suggests are WELCOME. SO IS POSITIVE FEEDBACK. I want to know what your opinions are so feel free to leave a message. Have a wonderful day! Au Revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY GUYS IT SEEMS THAT NO ONE LIKES THE DIARIES OF A BAGGINS…SO I AM TRASHING IT FOR NOW! LET ME KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY DO LIKE IT AND**

** WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTS…UNTIL THEN CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC …._A PRINCE'S HEART…._**


	3. Hiatus, Sorry Don't be mad

**Hey Readers,**

**Sorry for the lack of Updates the last few weeks. School has been Crazy! I am going on a temporary Hiatus until things chill out. I will try to update in the near future. However, it looks like I won't be able to update until probably May or even June. I am super sorry for that. But as soon as I get some free time to sit down and write I most definitely will. Thank you for all of your support and I hope you all have a wonderful next couple of months.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Anse**_


End file.
